


Hot Fossil Idiots Don't Know How To Handle The Terrible Two's

by AtHomeWithWords



Series: Hot Fossil Idiots [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtHomeWithWords/pseuds/AtHomeWithWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's "Terrible Two's" arrive a little early, and it's Uncle Tony's boredom that helps get rid of the little devil inside the little angel, Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Fossil Idiots Don't Know How To Handle The Terrible Two's

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm youngest of two and have never been to daycare. If it doesn't seem to be the best of facilities, Stark Industries has excellent maternity/paternity leave and the daycare was only really made for Emma because Tony's may be vying for #1 Uncle but he's not a baby/child expert. Just like I'm not.

Emma stumbled towards her papa and landed in his hands, an excited squeal filling the air as he swung her up into the air. Steve looked on, head resting on his hand and sketch pad resting on his knee. He'd given up trying to draw when Emma had begun to walk. She'd started talking a few months ago with her first word being “Dada” followed by “Baba” which eventually turned into “Papa” when she figured out the “p” noise.

Her first birthday had been and gone, with her aunts and uncles spoiling her rotten. She'd been trying to walk for about a month now, and she'd finally gotten her little legs to move the way she wanted a few days ago when they'd needed to go out for a mission and she didn't want them to. Steve had to stay behind because she'd ran into his legs and held onto him, screaming and crying. Bucky had left, swelling with pride that his baby girl had walked – well, ran – and then ended up being thrown into an alien invasion.

But now, with Bucky holding Emma's hands whilst guiding their half-running baby girl, everything was wonderful.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything was _terrible_.

Emma screamed and threw her plate to the floor, sending mash potatoes and peas all over the place as her plastic plate rolled away. She'd already managed to pull out the bottom two drawers of her dresser that morning before they'd gotten to her room to stop her, drawn all over the hallway walls, and she'd had four tantrums already. They weren't pushovers, no matter how much they loved her, but this  _horror_ had been going on for months now and they were considering letting her do whatever she wanted just so they could have a full night's sleep and a peaceful day.

The door burst open and Tony grinned manically at them. “Stark Industries now has completely free daycare for children of staff aged between one and five. All staff have been checked, and Sam's cousin, Anaya, works there too. Emma will be safe, you get your days free, we're all happy. Yes?”

Steve couldn't bring himself to care when Bucky got up and planted a kiss straight on Tony's lips. “You're brilliant. I can now sleep. Thank you,” Bucky breathed, walking back over to Steve and almost crying. Tony stood there blinking for a moment before shaking himself out of it and giving them more details.

“It's open 9am and closes at 7pm, Monday to Saturday, and you can pick up or drop off at any time in the day between those times. Good?”

“Very good,” Steve sighed as Emma threw one of the little sausages she was holding at his face. “Extremely good.”

“Great. Sam said it should help if she's with other kids, she'll get more of an understanding of how kids should act, you know? She won't grow up too quick like I did because she won't be stuck around only adults. Still good?”

Bucky mumbled something as Steve nodded tiredly. “When's it start?” Bucky slurred, turning his face from Steve's chest and opening one eye. His pout would've been adorable if he didn't have bags under hi eyes from exhaustion and a huge bruise from where Emma had thrown her cup at him earlier because he'd given her the wrong juice.

“Tomorrow. You're welcome.” With that, he walked back into the elevator and ducked as mashed potato – wasn't that on the floor a moment ago? - flew at him. It splattered onto the wall and he flinched. Everyone hated the terrible two's.

 

* * *

 

 

The 48 th floor had once been empty because Tony didn't know what to do with it. It was underneath the “living” floors and Stark Industries floors, highly protected, and a mostly open space. Well, it was until it became a brightly coloured wonder room for the barely potty-trained. Anaya met them at 8:30, earlier so as to avoid contact with any of Stark's staff when they looked such a mess. Bucky's eyes weren't even open as he shmushed his cheek into Steve's shoulder. Emma was clinging onto them both, looking around the new play area with curious excitement. “Too bright,” Bucky whined when he'd tried opening his eyes. “Too early,” Steve had replied, blinking at Anaya who was trying not to giggle at them.

“Don't worry. It's perfectly normal for a toddler to have... tough months. Just give her some time here and you'll see she'll be great. She was probably just bored with the same environment and being on her own.”

They agreed, signed some paperwork, and set Emma off. She tottered towards the ball pit and dove in, supervised by one of the other carers. The entire area was padded, so even if Emma fell over, she'd bounce right back up. It was perfect.

They said their goodbyes to Emma but she didn't hear them, too busy chewing on a ball and shrieking as Anaya jumped in with her and the other carer left for another “post”.

The moment they were in their own floor, they staggered over to their room and collapsed onto the bed. It was their first lie-in in  _months_ and it was  _perfect_ .

 

* * *

 

 

Six weeks in daycare had transformed Emma from the evil devil spawn she'd been back to the angel baby they'd adopted. She laughed and smiled more than she cried – she  _barely_ cried anymore – and they were able to sleep all night, save for the few nightmare nights, to wake for peaceful days.

Everything was wonderful.

Bucky looked up from the photograph on his phone to the sight before him. Emma's screeches of “again, again!” filled the room as Steve tossed her in the air. Steve flashed him a wide grin before doing as their baby girl asked.


End file.
